Locuras Navideñas
by Miss Cerezo
Summary: La navidad es una época de paz y armonía pero ¿Qué pasará si las discusiones están a la orden del día en cierto lugar de Tomoeda? Cuatro vidas unidas por el amor. Cuatro vidas unidas por las locuras navideñas. Esta historia participa en el reto "Especial de Navidad" del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana. Basada en la pareja Sakura-Tomoyo


_Disclaimer: __Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad exclusiva de CLAMP. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, únicamente por mera diversión._

_Esta historia participa en el reto "Especial de Navidad" del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana_

__Aclaraciones antes de leer:

La pareja que me tocó fue Sakura-Tomoyo, por lo que me centré en ellas pero también incluí a otros personajes.

Los diálogos que están juntos y en cursiva son discusiones. Estás se encuentran fuera y dentro de las POV.

Las POV cursivas son las historias que cuenta cada personaje.

_Al final les dejo una nota ¡Que lo disfruten!_

**-Locuras Navideñas-**

Durante el último mes del año se siente la paz y la tranquilidad que caracteriza las fiestas propias de la época. En cada rincón del mundo se hacen planes, se compran obsequios, se prepara una deliciosa cena navideña y reina el cálido ambiente. Bueno, en casi todos los lugares.

Dentro de una de las mansiones más grandes construidas en los últimos años en el pueblo de Tomoeda, dos mujeres llevan discutiendo aproximadamente quince minutos.

Sakura y Tomoyo son las mejores amigas de toda la vida, han compartido altos y bajos, días felices y tristes, cumpleaños, idas al cine, tardes de lluvia, incluso la captura de las cartas y su transformación, son casi hermanas pero nada de eso les impide discutir como lo están haciendo frente a todos los presentes.

-¡_No puedes decirme que hacer! – ¡No te estoy diciendo que hacer! – ¡Entonces ayúdame Tomoyo! – ¡Ayúdame tú Sakura! – ¡Necesito que lo hagas por mi! – ¡No lo haré ya lo hice la última vez! – ¡Pero yo te ayudé la vez anterior! – ¡Eso no es justo! – ¡Claro que es justo! – ¡Por favor Sakurita! – ¡Ya dije que era tu turno Tomoyo! – ¡Pero eres mi amiga! – ¡Y tú eres la mía pero ese no es el punto! – ¡Sólo diles! – ¡No diles tú!…_

Cualquiera que las viera pensaría que es la primera vez que discuten pero no es así. Eriol Hiragizawa y Shaoran Li lo saben muy bien. Han sido ocho veces contadas, y no lo recuerdan porque sean pocas veces, no, sino porque esas discusiones han traído más de una sorpresa a su calma habitual. Está vez elevaba las veces a nueve.

Nadie parecía saber la realidad que había detrás de los dimes y diretes que se estaban llevando a cabo porque parecían disfrutarlos, todos y cada uno de los miembros de las familias Li, Hiragizawa, Kinomoto y Daidouji, pues sonreían con la mayor diversión posible. Exceptuando, claro, a Shaoran y Eriol.

Ambos de pie cerca del imponente árbol navideño adornado en colores rojos, y plateados y bastante alejados de la discusión suspiraban rogando por la oportuna intervención de Spinnel o Kerberus. Eso no ocurriría ¿Por qué? Pues simple. Ambos estaban llevando a cabo su octava competencia de videojuegos en lo que iba del día.

Shaoran suspiró observando como se le arrugaba la nariz a Sakura al gritar quién-sabe-qué a Tomoyo que gesticulaba como si no hubiese un mañana. Eriol parecía preocupado. Sabía que lo que les esperaba no podía ser nada bueno.

-Eriol- murmuró Shaoran lo más bajo que pudo- Es tu turno de detenerlas.

-Ni lo sueñes- negó con energía- Aún no es el momento.

-Pero están avergonzándonos- su ceño se frunció y escuchó una mezcla de voces desagradable porque las dos mujeres hablaban al mismo tiempo de quién-sabe-qué.

_- ¡Lo que te estoy pidiendo no es mucho! – ¡Te pedí lo mismo y no quieres hacerlo! – ¡Pero porqué no lo haces tú! – ¡Porque siempre nos turnamos! – ¡Pero nos matarán! – ¡Eso ya lo sé! – ¡Eres egoísta! – ¡Tú mandona! – ¡Cruel! – ¡Perversa! – ¡Llorona! – ¡Tienes mal gusto! – ¡¿Acabas de decir lo que creo que dijiste?! – ¡¿Y tú me dijiste llorona?! – ¡Eres una amiga terrible! – ¡Tú no te quedas atrás!…_

-Ve tú. Yo no quiero que Sakura use las cartas de nuevo contra mi- puso una cara de terror que contagió al mismísimo Shaoran.

-Esperemos unos minutos más y las de…- una pequeña manito lo interrumpió porque le jalaba el pantalón. Miró hacia abajo y sonrió. Era su sobrina- ¿Qué sucede Kiko? – La tomó en brazos para poder mirarla mejor

-Tío Shaoran, no me gusta que tía Sakura y tía Tomoyo discutan- la pequeña hija de Feimei frunció el ceño. Sin duda era una Li.

-No te preocupes preciosa, siempre lo hacen- respondió el inglés con toda sinceridad que podía- Ha habido veces peores.

-Eriol tiene razón Kiko- Shaoran comenzó a reír suavemente- ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que discutieron? Por lo menos esta vez estamos lejos de la vajilla y podremos cenar esta navidad.

La pequeña miró a su tío con sorpresa y Eriol también comenzó a reír, tanto por el recuerdo como por la cara de la pequeña. Se aventuró a comentar.

-Claro que lo recuerdo- contuvo una carcajada mordiéndose los labios y puso una expresión burlona en toda su cara- Al parecer tampoco tendremos que ir al hospital este año.

_-¡Con mi sentido de la moda no te metas! – ¡Entonces tú no te metas con mis habilidades! – ¡Oh lo siento gran maestra de las cartas! ¡Perdón por preguntar pero ¿Quién te confeccionaba esos hermosos vestidos para tus misiones?! – ¡¿Me lo sacas en cara?! ¡Yo no quería usar los! – ¡Claro y es por eso que ahora tienes las fotos en tu álbum! – ¡Y tú lo tienes en video y con efectos especiales! – ¡No sé de que me hablas! – ¡¿Ah no?! ¡Pues iré por ellos y los destruiré! – ¡No te atreverías! – ¡Por supuesto que sí! – ¡Inténtalo y le contaré a Touya lo que hacías para ir a tus citas! – ¡Si haces eso le diré a tía Sonomi lo que hacías para irte de viaje romántico a la playa! – ¡Estas yendo muy lejos Sakura! – ¡Entonces hazme este favor! – ¡Hazme tú este favor!…_

-¿Quién irá al hospital?- Preguntó un el hijo de Sheifa, un niño de cabello negro que tenía cerca de trece años y parecía el líder del grupo de niños y niñas que estaban tras él. Doce en total- ¿De qué hablan?

-Nadie irá al hospital Kenji- sonrió Shaoran- ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿No estaban arriba jugando con Kerberus y Spinnel?

-Podríamos jugar si los peluches nos dejaran- respondió con calma y una sonrisa- Además los gritos se escuchan hasta allá arriba.

_- ¡Ya basta Sakura no lo haré! – ¡Yo tampoco lo haré! – ¡Eres tan inmadura! – ¡Lo dice quien no puede hacerle un favor a su hermana! – ¡La misma que no quiere hacerle un favor a la suya! – ¡¿Podrías sólo hacerlo?! – ¡Ya te dije que no hazlo tú! – ¡Te lo repito, no lo haré!…_

-Tío Eriol, ¿Por qué se reían?- preguntó una niña de unos tres años que estiró los bracitos para que él la cargara.

-Aiko, tu papá y yo recordamos nuestra primera navidad aquí en casa- rio nuevamente- ¿Quieren oír la historia?

-Sí- respondieron todos los niños al mismo tiempo y se sentaron en el suelo a escuchar.

-¿Quieres comenzar Shaoran?- preguntó Eriol con una sonrisa burlona haciendo que su amigo le de un golpe en el brazo- Creo que eso es un sí.

-Está bien- suspiró- Esta historia comenzó un poco antes de la Noche Buena…

-Y si que estuvo buena ¿Verdad Shaoran?- miró al castaño como si hubiera cometido una travesura que lo hizo ganarse un golpe- ¡Auch! Eso dolió- Se sobó el brazo.

-Cállate Eriol- lo miró con el ceño fruncido por hacer ese tipo de bromas frente a los niños- ¿Dónde me quedé? ¡Ah sí! Ya recuerdo. Bien, esto comenzó un día antes de Noche Buena.

_**Shaoran POV**_

"_Era veintitrés de Diciembre y la mansión estaba lista para que hicieran uso de ella. Era un regalo de mis padres, ya que había decidido quedarme en Tomoeda y necesitaba donde vivir. Eriol también cooperó pues estaba decidido a rehacer su vida aquí luego de que Kaho, bueno, que ella falleciera._

_Sakura y Tomoyo habían ayudado en la decoración. Sakura tenía la obligación de hacerlo pues era mi novia y pretendía que algún día sea mi esposa y Tomoyo era nuestra amiga y era amiga-novia-algo de Eriol."_

Una vocecita hizo que me volteara a ver a una niña de seis años con el cabello largo y ojos azules, sin duda podría reconocer a mi ahijada.

-Tío Shaoran ¿Por qué papá no era sólo novio de mamá?- Es tan perspicaz a como su madre. Creo que Eriol tiene mucho que explicar. Sonreí por eso, ella tiene los genes buenos.

-Pues creo que tenía miedo Akari- Le dijo Eriol con esa sonrisa que no borraba nunca- No quería volver a quedarme solo. Continúa Shaoran- Yo sólo asentí con la cabeza. A veces me preocupa que Eriol aún ame el recuerdo de Kaho pero luego lo veo mirar a Tomoyo con cara de bobo, como ahora, y sé que en realidad la ama.

"_Estábamos en la sala intentando decifrar que era lo que había pasado entre las chicas porque nunca las habíamos visto de esa forma. Es cierto que hace un par de días se comportaban extraño pero ese día se llevaba el premio a la dimensión desconocida. Ambas con el ceño fruncido y sin cruzar las miradas. Entonces Eriol y yo decidimos intervenir._

_Al día siguiente estábamos invitados a la cena de Noche Buena que organizaron los Daidouji-Kinomoto. Esa sería la décima navidad que Sonomi y Fujitaka celebraban como matrimonio así que acordamos pasarla con ellos. _

_No queríamos que fuese incómodo ni mucho meno así que sentamos a las chicas en el sofá frente a nosotros pero dejaron un gran espacio entre ellas. Ese era otro indicador de que algo no estaba bien. Eriol se acomodó los anteojos y se sentó en el sillón que estaba a la derecha. Yo me acomodé la camisa y me senté en el sillón de la izquierda. Nos sentíamos nerviosos pero no sabíamos el porqué, así que lo ignoramos y comenzamos el interrogatorio. Craso error._

_-Muy bien, no sé que tienen ustedes dos pero nos van a decir ahora- Eriol estaba serio como muy pocas veces lo había visto._

_-Ustedes dos son las mejores amigas y ahora ni se miran. Queremos saber que es lo que tienen- Tenía los ojos clavados en ambas. Entonces de la nada se miraron con coraje y en ese momento supimos que no debimos entrometernos._

_Sakura frunció el ceño a su máxima capacidad, lo sabía bien porque sólo una vez la había visto así, de hecho fui el culpable por mojarla con ponche en el baile de graduación. Tomoyo apretó los puños hasta dejarlos blancos, eso sólo lo hacía cuando se enojaba con Eriol o conmigo por alguna broma que le hacíamos a Sakura._

_Y la tortura comenzó._

_Comenzaron a gritarse cosas que a mi parecer no tenían ningún sentido e intentamos detenerlas pero no hicieron caso así que las dejamos que se desahogaran._

_-¡No es posible que me hagas esto Sakura! – ¡Tampoco entiendo como me haces esto Tomoyo! – ¡Eres una desconsiderada! – Eres tú la que se niega a ayudarme – ¡Pero sería más fácil que lo hicieras tú! – ¡Eso lo dices porque no estás en mi lugar! – ¡¿Acaso crees que no te entiendo?! – ¡Pues no lo parece! – ¡Estás siendo desconsiderada! – ¡No estás en mi posición! – ¡Ni tú en mis zapatos! – ¡¿Qué crees que va a decir Touya y papá?! – ¡¿Qué crees tú que dirá mamá de esto?! – ¡Ash! Necesito agua – ¡Grr! Yo también._

_Y de la nada los gritos cesaron._

_Las vimos levantarse y caminar por el largo pasillo hacia la cocina en un silencio que parecía del inframundo. Lo ignoramos nuevamente. Otro error._

_-Eriol- Le dije con suavidad el él me miró a través de sus anteojos con un brillo extraño - ¿Crees que arreglen su problema antes de mañana?_

_-No lo sé- suspiró agotado. Al parecer gastamos más energía observándolas discutir que interviniendo- Espero que sí, sino mañana será bastante incómodo._

_-Ajá- respondí. Todo lo que ellas habían gritado al parecer lo omitimos porque simplemente nos quedamos con la mirada fija en las luces del árbol que estaban parpadeando._

_Pasaron un par de minutos, quizás más. La verdad no teníamos conciencia de hacía cuanto se habían marchado a-donde-sea, porque realmente, siendo completamente sincero, no las escuchamos. Estábamos más concentrados en los patrones de colores que hacían las luces._

_De la nada se escuchó como que algo se quebró en mil pedazos y venía desde la cocina. Recién en ese instante las localizamos. Luego de ese golpe escuchamos otro, y otro y después de ese muchos más. Miré a Eriol y ambos abrimos los ojos enormes al escuchar los gritos y el sonido de objetos quebrándose. _

_Corrimos para descubrir de qué iban esos golpes e intentamos detenerlas pero nuestros esfuerzos fueron en vano. Para ese momento ya de nada servían pues la vajilla no dejaría de ser quebrada. Los gritos esta vez fueron más fuertes._

_-¡Sakura no puedes hacer que sólo yo lo diga! – ¡¿Y porqué tengo que decirlo sólo yo?! – ¡Porque eres mi prima! – ¡Somos hermanas! – ¡Ahora lo recuerdas! – ¡Siempre lo recuerdo! – ¡No es verdad! ¡No me lo dijiste para mi cumpleaños Sakura! – ¡Si lo dije Tomoyo! – ¡Ni siquiera sabes de que color son mis ojos! – ¡Son amatista! ¡Tú no sabes de color son los míos! – ¡Claro que lo sé! ¡Son verde olivo igual que tía Nadeshiko! – ¡No metas a mamá en esto! – ¡Yo no dije nada sobre tía Nadeshiko! – ¡Si lo hiciste!…_

_Bien, en ese punto ya no entendía como fue que llegaron a hablar de la madre de Sakura pero si comprendí algo muy bien. Nunca se metan en una discusión donde vuelen platos._

_Sakura no se había dado cuenta de que seguía arrojando la vajilla que aún no había sido guardada y uno de los platos dio de lleno en mi cara. Se imaginarán el dolor que sentí. Eriol intentó revisar mi nariz para comprobar si no se había quebrado pero Tomoyo lanzó un vaso que dio contra su cabeza. Yo intentaba detener la hemorragia de mi nariz mientras Eriol presionaba el pequeño corte que le hizo Tomoyo con el vaso en un rincón asustados porque ellas parecían no darse por enteradas de lo que habían hecho…"_

Los niños estaban con los ojos enormes mirándonos contar la historia de la aventura navideña. Eriol comenzó a reí divertido al recordar mi mirada de puro y así que interrumpí el relato.

_**Fin de Shaoran POV**_

Ninguno había notado que ya no había gritos porque estaban concentrados en los niños. Ahora no sólo estaba el pequeño grupo del principio, sino que cerca del árbol de navidad y la chimenea estaban todos los invitados a la cena, incluidas Sakura y Tomoyo, que no estaban para nada contentas con lo que ellos contaban. Shaoran seguía molesto por las risas así que preguntó.

-¿De qué te ríes idiota?

-De nada- contestó mientras se secaba las lágrimas por la carcajada- Será mejor que desde esta parte continúe yo.

-¡Bah! ¡Has lo que quieras!- dijo molesto porque conocía lo que continuaba y de la manera en que lo cuenta Eriol el siempre quedaba mal parado.

-Bien, lo que sigue es lo más ilógico que van a escuchar en sus vidas así que espero que estén preparados.

_**Eriol POV**_

"_Shaoran y yo estábamos sentados en un rincón esperando a nuestra probable muerte mientras a nuestro alrededor parecía que hubiese pasado una demoledora._

_-Hay… hay que detenerlas- dijo Shaoran con todo el temor que sentía- ¡Se volvieron locas!_

_Yo sólo asentí con la cabeza porque bastaba con uno que perdiera la compostura. No quise moverme y sabía que Shaoran tampoco lo haría, por lo que pensamos que sería mejor escuchar lo que decían en ese momento._

_-¡Ya te dije que la Mokona negra es mucho mejor! – ¡Estás equivocada Tomoyo! ¡La Mokona blanca es mucho más tierna! – ¡Sólo falta que digas que Tomate-chan es una basura, Sakura! – ¡Estas poniendo palabras en mi boca! – ¡Pues de igual manera no le diré nada a Eriol! – ¡Yo tampoco le diré nada a Shaoran! – ¡Eres mala! – ¡Tú lo eres más! – ¡¿Por qué no le dices a Eriol que será padre de una ves?! – ¡Lo haré cuando tú le digas a Shaoran que tendrás a su bebé! _

_Para ese instante ya no había vajilla y sólo quedaban las dos copas que quedaban en sus manos. Por un momento pensé que esas copas resistirían pero no. Se quedaron mirando con la boca abierta y soltaron las copas para darse un abrazo mientras decían cosas ilógicas que no comprendíamos. Ni siquiera fuimos capaces de comprender la noticia que inconscientemente acababan de darnos. _

_Volvieron a gritar, esta vez al unísono, pero con mucha más suavidad y unas sonrisas muy tiernas en la cara._

_-¡Tenemos hambre!- Creo que ni siquiera notaron el desastre que tenían en medio de la cocina. Un juego de vajilla completo para cincuenta personas destruido en unos cuantos minutos. ¿Cómo podían tener hambre? Esa fue lo segundo que pasamos por alto._

_Al parecer Wei había estado escondido tras la puerta durante mucho tiempo porque lo vi salir de allí al escuchar la voz dulce y melodiosa de las chicas. Me miró con el corte en la cabeza y a Shaoran cubriendo su nariz por un trozo de tela que encontramos y que habíamos compartido._

_-¡Joven Shaoran! ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Y usted joven Eriol? ¿Qué les pasó?- Preguntó como si no supiera el anciano traidor. Siempre he tenido la certeza de que podría habernos rescatado. Por lo menos nos ayudó a ponernos de pie y miró a las chicas de manera dulce como si no hubieran roto ni un plato. ¡Rompieron cincuenta!- ¿Tiene hambre? Creo que será mejor que tanto el joven Shaoran como el joven Eriol las lleven a cenar fuera porque no tenemos platos._

_-¡Creo que es una idea divina!- Mi Tomoyo parecía ser otra. Ya no era el depredador con instinto asesino de hace unos momentos._

_-Wei, ¡Eres un genio!- gritó Sakura con real felicidad. Recién en ese momento cruzamos miradas con Shaoran y comprendimos que nunca quisieron hacerse daño y que habían tenido un problema sobre quién-sabe-qué. Y por si lo preguntan, para ese momento nosotros no podíamos pensar con claridad- ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué nos miran así?- Parecía el ser más inocente del universo entero._

_-¿Acaso no quieren comer?- Con Tomoyo era el mismo caso. Hasta el día de hoy me preguntó que pasó ese día- ¿Por qué están tan estropeados?- Sí, ¿Por qué estábamos tan estropeados? Podrían decirnos._

_-No… nosotros… iremos a cambiarnos- Mi querido pariente a duras penas podía hilar con coherencia una frase, así que dijo eso y salió._

_-Volvemos en un momento- completé yo. Bien, seré sincero. No sólo Shaoran no estaba en sus cabales porque hace varios minutos que yo también había cruzado la línea de la idiotez. Sin ofender a mi amigo, claro._

_Al salir de ahí escuché que las chicas y Wei reían y las felicitaba por algo. Algo que comprendí después. Sakurita parecía divertida al decir una frase que yo hasta el día de hoy recuerdo._

_-Están actuando raro ¿No es así?- y se rio con ganas._

_Tomoyo por su parte no se quedaba atrás porque también aportó con su granito de arena._

_-Creo que debemos hablar con ellos- Y rieron más. Wei era su cómplice en esos comentarios._

_Luego de la locura temporal que nos había atacado a todos, y nos incluyo porque parecíamos entes sin conciencia, fuimos a comer algo mientras Wei organizaba la limpieza en casa y la compra de una nueva vajilla._

_-Felicidades jóvenes, esto les traerá alegría- Nos dijo el anciano traidor cuando salíamos de la casa. Yo miré a Shaoran y ninguno parecía entender de qué hablaba. Esa fue la tercera vez que lo pasábamos por alto._

_-¿Eh?- Mi querido pariente parecía el ser más coherente de todo el mundo en esos momentos._

_-¿De qué hablas?- Al parecer yo también._

_-Nada- se rio el anciano, de nosotros, como si fuésemos animales de circo que parecían estar en un lugar extraño- Diviértanse- y se marchó dejándonos en la puerta como idiotas que parecíamos ser._

_Esta parte no la recuerdo con claridad y sé que mi estimado pariente tampoco. Creo que fuimos a un restaurant donde siempre íbamos y pedimos algo ligero. Las chicas pidieron casi el menú completo y comieron como si no hubiese mañana. Eso fue extraño pero no nos importó. Estábamos en shock. Fuimos a dejarlas a la mansión Kinomoto-Daidouji se despidieron con un beso y una mirada extraña. Sakura le susurro algo a Shaoran que no pudimos descifrar porque ninguno prestó atención y volvimos a casa. No estoy seguro si me fui a dormir de inmediato porque juraría que miré cerca de dos horas como Shaoran veía idiotizado las luces del árbol hasta que se movió de repente y desapareció. Supuse que se fue a dormir así que de alguna manera llegué hasta la cama y me acomodé para dormir._

_Al día siguiente pasó lo más extraño de toda mi existencia. Shaoran fue a despertarme. Y no crean que eso fue extraño, porque nunca lo hacía si no por la consternación parecía pulular dentro de él. Miles de imágenes del día anterior aparecieron en mi cabeza como si me mostraran una de esas películas del cine mudo que iba a ver con Tomoyo cada viernes en la noche. Abrí los ojos de una manera que no creo que pueda repetir y sin querer dijimos por primera vez, luego de un día irreal, algo que parecía tener un poco de coherencia._

_-Ellas… nosotros…ellas- Bueno, quizás tampoco era muy coherente hasta ese momento- ¡Vamos a ser padres!_

_Y el mundo parecía renacer ante tal confesión que Sakura y Tomoyo nos habían soltado la noche anterior luego de tantas vueltas, locuras, heridas y sorpresas._

_Miré a Shaoran como si fuese una ilusión que desaparecería en cualquier momento. El abría y cerraba la boca intentando decir algo pero de su boca no salía ni siquiera un murmullo. Tragó pesado y aspiró todo el aire que pudo. Yo contuve el aliento para esperar la confesión que veía venir._

_-Yo… ¡Estoy feliz!- una sonrisa se cruzó en su cara como si por primera vez hubiese visto uno de esos arcoíris que conjura Sakura- Yo iba a pedirle a Sakura que se case conmigo esta noche y esto me da más motivos para hacerlo. Voy a hacerla mi esposa, mañana mismo si ella quiere, aunque el mastodonte de su hermano y el feo peluche se opongan- Yo ya sabía que le pediría matrimonio pero habíamos pasado por alto ese par de detalles que, seguramente, se pondrían en contra de él hasta el final._

_-Yo no sé lo que haré- confesé rendido y de pronto una sonrisa apareció sin querer en mi rostro- Ella es la mujer perfecta y yo…- Suspiré soltando tan fuerte el aire de mis pulmones que parecían haber explotado- Soy un imbécil que ni siquiera pudo pedirle que sea su novia antes- Bien, puede que siempre moleste a Shaoran pero esta vez merezco el título de idiota- Ella jamás me aceptará como su esposo si ni siquiera he sido capaz de superar a Kaho._

_-Te equivocas- la voz de Shaoran me sacó del pantano en el que me había metido. Lo miré sin comprender bien el porqué de su declaración y el pareció comprender- Te equivocas, es tan simple como eso- Lo dijo tajante. Él sabía algo que yo no y ahí venía toda su declaración- Tú ya la superaste. Tú querías a Kaho pero jamás la miraste como miras a Tomoyo. Te pones como un idiota baboso con su sola presencia cerca- Esperen un momento, ¿Él me había dicho idiota y yo no lo recordaba? Bueno, dejaré eso para otro momento- Estás enamorado de Tomoyo al igual que ella de ti. Además cuando tu novia es la mejor amiga de la novia de tu mejor amigo obtienes información importante. A ella no le importa el título que le pongan a su relación porque ella simplemente es feliz estando contigo, idiota- Volvió a decirme idiota, pero ese no era el punto. Lo que importaba realmente es que podría decirle que la amo de una vez por todas y la arrastraría a la primer iglesia que encuentre y me casaría con ella porque es todo para mi y además es la madre de mi hijo o hija- Así que te vas a poner de pie y vas a ir conmigo a buscar el anillo perfecto para ella. Aunque nunca será tan perfecto como el de Sakura- Sonreí le di un abrazo. Fue incómodo al principio porque para que mi querido pariente se deje abrazar teníamos que estar en la dimensión desconocida o algo parecido._

_Seguí su consejo y compré el anillo más perfecto del universo, aunque Shaoran siempre diga lo contrario. Esa misma tarde ambos fuimos acompañados por Wei a la mansión donde nuestras hermosas y completamente chifladas novias y toda su familia vivían, pero lo que sucedió cuando llegamos no lo esperábamos…"_

-¿Y qué pasó tío?- Me preguntó mi ahijado Fai Li-Kinomoto que tenía sólo seis años pero que, al igual que su padre, era bastante maduro para edad.

-Si ¿Qué pasó papi?

Un carraspeo de parte de Tomoyo nos hizo salir a todos de la ensoñación en la que nos mantenía el relato. Miré a Shaoran que al parecer tampoco comprendía en que minuto los gritos habían cesado y toda la atención se concentraba en nosotros.

_**Fin de Eriol POV**_

Shaoran y Eriol estaban nerviosos por las miradas insistentes de la amatista y la ojiverde. Sabían que contar precisamente esa historia les costaría caro y probablemente se pagaría con la misma moneda.

-¿Era necesaria esa historia?- Tomoyo frunció el ceño al hacer esa pregunta y miró a ambos hombres esperando respuestas.

-Eriol fue quien comenzó- Acusó Shaoran que ya conocía bastante a las mujeres como para comprender su molestia y definitivamente no quería que Sakura lo volviera a hacer dormir en el sofá de la sala atado con la carta bosque después de haber sellado todas las habitaciones.

-Gracias, estimado pariente- dijo con sarcasmo el inglés.

-Así que lo recordaste otra vez Hiragizawa- comentó Sakura con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. Sabía que en algún momento ella se vengaría con alguna de las cartas como la vez que lo dejó atrapado en el laberinto. A pesar de que él tenía magia, sólo tenía la mitad después de haberla compartido con Fujitaka, así que su poder no se comparaba con el de ella- Creo que es mi turno de contar lo que sigue ¿Cierto Touya?

-Cuenta de una vez lo que le pasó al mocoso, monstruo- rio Touya, él ya sabía lo que pasó después pero aún disfruta de esa historia.

-¡Primero no le digas mocoso Touya!- amenazó Sakura y luego recordó lo que había hecho haciendo que una sonrisa misteriosa cruzara su rostro- Lo que pasó esa tarde fue algo menos divertido para ellos y algo más divertido para nosotras ¿No es así Tomoyo?- La amatista asintió y se sentó a escuchar.

_**Sakura POV**_

"_Si bien mi historia es algo más corta que la de mi Shaoran y Eriol, es mucho más graciosa. Lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer._

_El día antes de Noche Buena Tomoyo y yo habíamos discutido un poco, bien, en realidad bastante. Ni siquiera éramos capaces de mirarnos sin tener que gritar y eso nos estaba pasando la cuenta._

_Cuando los muchachos intentaron ayudarnos las cosas salieron peor y terminamos gritándonos. No era nuestra intención. Ustedes deben comprender que las hormonas se revolucionan durante el embarazo y no es una excusa pero ¿Qué querían que hiciéramos? No sabíamos que nos dirían papá, Touya o tía Sonomi y eso nos estaba volviendo literalmente locas._

_Tuve que recurrir a esconder mi poder con la carta Escudo para que nadie sintiera que incrementaron mis poderes o que había magia en Tomoyo ¿Se imaginan? Nos hubieran arrastrado por todo Tomoeda si se enteraban. Además Shaoran y Eriol no estaban haciéndonos más fáciles las cosas._

_Yo siempre he sido bastante despistada pero ellos se llevaron el premio. Les dejamos pistas durante bastantes días y ellos parecen no haberse dado por enterados._

_Esa tarde nuestra paciencia había llegado a su límite y con algunas travesuras por parte de nuestros pequeños terminamos discutiendo una vez más en la cocina ¿Y por qué? Por quién podía beber más agua. Increíble ¿Verdad? Bueno, ese no era el punto al que quería llegar. Luego de que destrozamos los hermosos platos, tazas y copas que habíamos elegido fuimos capaces por fin de revelar el secreto y nos sentimos mucho mejor. Aunque no creo que haga falta decirles eso. Luego de una cena que ellos a penas probaron nos llevaron a casa. Con Tomoyo todo estaba bien pero ahora nos quedaba otro problema. Decirle a papá, Touya, tía Sonomi, Yukito, Kero y Yue. Eso sería lo difícil. Decidimos dormir pues el siguiente sería otro día._

_A la mañana siguiente nos despertamos de buen humor pero con un presentimiento extraño. Ellos ya lo sabían ¿Cómo se enteraron? Pues fue un pequeño error de mi parte. Dejé los análisis sobre el escritorio de Tomoyo y se me pasó por alto guardarlos. Luego lo vio Kero y este le dijo a Yue, y se lo hizo saber a Yukito, ya que comparten la esencia, lo supo Touya, el le dijo a papá y tía Sonomi. _

_Al bajar a desayunar el ambiente estaba cargado de tensión y ambas lo sentimos. Con Tomoyo habíamos logrado controlar el viejo arte de comunicarnos telepáticamente así que le dije que algo había pasado y ella sólo me dijo que se había dado cuenta._

_-Buenos días mamá, hoy es Noche Buena- Saludé como todas las mañanas una foto de mamá que estaba colgada en una de las paredes de la sala- Buenos días familia- Sonreí y me senté en mi lugar frente a Tomoyo._

_-Buenos días a todos- Saludó Tomoyo con una sonrisa enorme. Mi hermano nos miró por un instante como si quisiera arrastrarnos y entonces lo supe. Ellos lo sabían. Intenté decírselo a Tomoyo pero se bloqueó por la mirada con un brillo de felicidad de tía Sonomi._

_-¿Qué tienen de buenos monstruos?- gruñó Touya y gracias a eso pude percatarme que Yukito no desayuna con nosotros y eso era verdaderamente extraño._

_-¿Tienen algo que decirnos?- Y ahí estaba Yue con su mirada fría y penetrante apareciendo de la nada como suele hacerlo- Por lo que veo creo que si._

_-Hablen de una vez- dijo Kero luego de un rugido porque se había presentado en su forma natural y si hacía eso es porque debía estar muy molesto._

_-No hagas eso Kero- Pidió con amabilidad mi papá y nos sonrió- por lo menos alguien que nos apoyara en ese momento- Dejen que las chicas hablen._

_-Tomoyo ¿Es verdad?- Tía Sonomi tenía una voz entre ilusionada y feliz. Al parecer teníamos dos aliados en esto- ¿Sakurita?_

_-Pues yo… eh…- Buen momento para volverme idiota. Miré a Tomoyo para que nos salvara pero sólo lograba abrir y cerrar la boca. Tendría que ser yo la que nos sacara de ese interrogatorio. Tomé aire y dije con la mayo rapidez posible- Es verdad, al parecer le dijimos a Shaoran y Eriol pero parecen no haberlo escuchado. Estaban en shock luego de que les tiramos un plato y un vaso en la cara. Ahora debemos hablar con ellos para ver que haremos pero sea cual sea su decisión nuestros hijos están primero y no seríamos las primeras madres solteras._

_-Es verdad, Sakura tiene razón- Mi amiga había encontrado su voz en el momento preciso- Queremos hablar con los chicos antes de la cena y les pedimos, por favor, que nos dejen manejar esto a nosotras. Y no los digo por ti mamá o por ti, tío, lo digo por ustedes tres que nos están viendo como si fuéramos un bicho. ¿Está bien?_

_-Ese par de mocosos les pusieron las manos encima- Si, mi hermano y su instinto salvaje aparecieron en mal momento- Si quieren hablar con ellos tendrá que ser después de que acabemos con ellos y les demos su merecido- Touya se puso de pie y levantó el puño ¿Acaso creía que un guerrero o algo así? Otra vez me desvié._

_-Touya espero que no molestes a Shaoran, él es un buen muchacho. Eriol también es muy educado. Así que ustedes tres se van a mantener al margen de esto- Papá salvándonos otra vez, aunque está claro que no servirá de mucho porque sea lo que hayan estado pensando de esa manera lo hicieron de todas formas._

_-Van a controlarse o voy a encerrarlos a los tres hasta que nazcan mis nietos ¿Me oyeron?- Bueno, eso fue un poquitín cierto porque tía Sonomi los encerró algunos días con ayuda mía, claro está._

_Ninguno dijo nada pero para nuestra mala y la de los chicos, suerte Kero y Yue se sumaron al ejército de mi hermano porque le sonrieron de manera espeluznante. Al parecer no veríamos al dulce Yukito durante el resto del día, y de seguro era el que más se alegraba._

_Terminamos de desayunar y con Tomoyo nos fuimos a la habitación para intentar llamar a nuestros novios para poder decirles lo que les esperaba. Intentamos de todo pero no logramos hablarles por teléfono. Mi hermano se nos había adelantado y nos bloqueó. Las cartas tampoco fueron de ayuda porque estaban enojadas por no haberles contado, ya que el chismoso de Kero fue a decírselos._

_Lástima para nuestros queridos novios, no pudimos avisarles porque papá y mamá Sonomi nos mantuvieron encerradas toda la tarde haciéndonos preguntas sobre el embarazo, los antojos, que haríamos en el futuro y demás cosas que preguntan los padres cuando se enteran de algo así. _

_Ninguno sabía lo que ocurriría esa noche pero ahí estábamos con Tomoyo, en uno par de hermosos y perfectos vestidos, esperando a los padres de nuestros bebés, pero lo que no sabíamos es lo que tenían planeado Kero, Yue y Touya. _

_A penas tocaron el timbre los tres se lanzaron como animales hambrientos y no pudimos detenerlos porque nos habían puesto un escudo y las cartas seguían negándose a cooperar. Papá y tía Sonomi llegaron junto a nosotras intentando ayudarnos a detener la masacre mágica que se venía._

_-Buenas tardes- Saludó Eriol con una sonrisa si haber notado las miradas siniestras de los guardianes y mi hermano- ¡Felices fiestas!_

_-Eriol- lo llamó Shaoran que apenas entró notó el aura oscura que rodeaba al trio más celoso del planeta. Eriol parecía no escucharlo así que hizo lo que se le ocurrió en el instante. Le dio un golpe en la espalda con fuerza._

_Me compadezco del pobre Eriol porque gracias a la acción de su amigo fue el primero en recibir su merecido…"_

Tomoyo comenzó a reír divertida contagiándome sin poder evitarlo. Cada vez que recordamos ese día nos ocurre lo mismo. Las caras de nuestros flamantes esposos no tenía precio y merecido se lo tenían por haber ignorado nuestras pistas.

Mi sobrino favorito comenzó a jalarme el vestido para que dejara de reír. Así lo hice y puse toda mi atención en él, olvidándome de las risas de los demás que comenzaban a contagiarse. Claro, todos menos Eriol y Shaoran.

-Dime cielo ¿Qué sucede?- Haku de tres sonrió cuando su tía favorita le puso atención.

-¿Qué le pasó a mi papi?- Yo quería responderle pero no pude contener la risa. Él me miraba con sus ojitos amatistas que son tan iguales a los de Tomoyo y di un respiro para responderle.

"_Eriol quedó algo inestable por el golpe y se volteó a mirar a Shaoran con el ceño fruncido y al descuidarse Yue lo tomó del saco y lo hizo elevarse varios metros sobre el suelo._

_-¿Acaso te pareció buena idea aprovecharte de mi primita?- sonrió con esa mirada que da escalofríos a cualquiera que no lo conoce._

_-Yo… Pero…- Eriol no sabía que decir, intentó conjurar algo pero el escudo que había puesto Yue era demasiado poderoso- ¡Bájame!_

_-Hazlo de una vez Kerberus- Mi hermano ignoró por completo la súplica de Eriol se concentró en mi amado y flamante novio._

_Kero se atrevió a tomar con el hocico a Shaoran de la misma manera que tenían a Eriol para elevarlo a la misma altura._

_-¡Suéltame muñeco feo!- Exigió mi pobrecito novio. Ese fue su error porque lo único que provocó fue que Touya se riera en su cara._

_-No estás en posición de exigir nada mocoso- se burló de él- ¿Acaso no te gustó ponerle la manos encima a mi monstruo? ¡Estás muy equivocado si creías que podías aprovecharte de ella y salir tan campante! ¡Vamos a jugar!_

_A la orden de Touya no se le ocurrió nada mejor que hacer que poner a Eriol y Shaoran de cabeza. Eso me confundió porque no entendía lo que querían hacer hasta que lo vi. Un aerosol en la mano de derecha de mi hermano era la prueba de que lo que veía no era nada bueno._

_Se tomó su tiempo agitando la botella para luego lanzárselas en la cara a ambos. Era de color verde, por lo menos era el favorito de Shaoran. Le pintó un círculo enorme a cada uno haciendo que incluso nosotros riamos. Los chicos luchaban por escapar pero era imposible. Mis guardianes estaban haciendo un buen trabajo en contra de mi novio y mi amigo._

_-¡Basta ya hermano, es suficiente!- Le grité pero hizo como si no me escuchara y esa sonrisa tenebrosa volvió a su cara._

_-¿No les gusta el juego?- Preguntó con todo el tono irónico que podía usar y sin más les dio un puñetazo a cada uno en el ojo derecho- Eso es por haber embarazado a los monstruos- Se tomó su tiempo en burlase de ellos para seguir amenazándolos. Cuando vi que se acercaba por un segundo golpe le rogué a las cartas que me ayudaran pero no podían romper el escudo. Así que invoqué la carta Esperanza, que fue la única que funcionó porque obedecía a Shaoran tanto como a mí._

_Cuando las cartas lograron detener a Touya decidieron que también querían jugar un poco así que al par que estaba de cabeza los balancearon, hicieron girar, subieron y bajaron hasta que se cansaron de reír. Esa sin duda era su venganza._

_Luego de esto Kero y Yue los soltaron haciéndolos caer sin compasión. Touya los amenazó un poco más. Esa Noche buena, luego de habernos reído hasta el cansancio de los chicos les pusimos un poco de hielo para que el golpe que mi hermano les había dado no se viera peor de lo que estaba. Tomoyo se llevó a Eriol al salón y yo fui con golpeado novio al balcón. El aire fresco le haría bien._

_-Gracias- me dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa y me abrazó. Yo creía que era sólo por el hielo así que sonreí._

_-Es sólo hielo, no tienes que agradecérmelo- le di un beso suave porque le dolía todo entre los golpes del día anterior y los de esa tarde su cara parecía un puré. Eso sumado al haber aterrizado de cara._

_-No es por el hielo, gracias por hacerme feliz- y me tocó el vientre. Entonces comprendí que era lo que quería decir- Sakura- Me miró con sus preciosos ojos ámbar de una manera profunda que incluso hoy cuando la recuerdo me derrite, yo no sabía que decir por lo que decidí quedarme callada y él continuó- Sakura, llevamos bastante tiempo siendo novios y hace algunas semanas me he sentido un poco extraño. Lo que quiero decir es que ya no quiero ser tu novio- Yo simplemente palidecí y casi podría jurar que me hubiera caído al suelo si hubiese estado de pie. Él comprendió como me sentía y me presionó en un abrazo- No me malentiendas Sakura, lo que quiero decir es…- Abrí los ojos casi como si se me fuesen a salir cuando noté que se arrodillaba frente a mi- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- Su voz. Parecía como si hubiese llegado desde lejos su voz a mis oídos y sin poder evitarlo comencé a llorar de la emoción. Él se veía confundido porque no entendía mi reacción._

_-Si quiero Shaoran- me lancé a sus brazos y lo besé de una vez como se debe. Me respondió con la misma intensidad y nos quedamos así, uno cerca del otro durante mucho tiempo._

_-Ahora seremos una familia Sakura, seremos tres- habló con tanta emoción que no pude evitar sonreír y besarlo nuevamente._

_Se escuchó un grito de alegría en salón que bien pude reconocer como Tomoyo y luego Eriol celebrando. Al parecer no éramos los únicos viviendo nuestro momento. A los pocos minutos el reloj de la ciudad nos avisó de que ya era navidad con sus doce campanadas._

_-Feliz navidad Shaoran, te amo- Le dije mientras escondía mi rostro en su cuello._

_-Feliz navidad Sakura, también te amo. Los amo a ambos- Sonreí. Un beso en mejilla y una mano sobre mi vientre. Sin duda fue la mejor navidad de todas."_

Todos nuestros invitados sonreían y se miraban con cariño. Sin duda esa fue una navidad maravillosa. Shaoran se acercó y me besó pero sentimos que alguien nos interrumpió.

-Mami, ¿Por qué tío Touya es malo con papi? El verde es un color bonito pero no tenía que pintarle su carita- Mi pequeña Aiko es una preciosura pero creo que voy a castigarla por ponerme en aprietos.

-Yo puedo responderte eso princesa- Debo recordar que le debo una a Eriol- Si tu mami y tu tía no se hubieran comportado como lo hicieron y hubieran dejado las locuras Touya no hubiera podido vencernos tan fácilmente- Esa sonrisa burlona en su rostro la detesto. ¿Nos dijo locas?

_**Fin de Sakura POV**_

-Eriol tiene razón cielo, casi nos volvieron locos a nosotros- dijo Shaoran con una gran sonrisa haciendo enojar una vez más a las muchachas.

-Eriol Hiragizawa ¿Crees que puedes tratarnos de locas y salirte con la tuya?- dijo con el ceño fruncido Tomoyo.

-Creo que es tu turno de contar la historia hermanita- sonrió Sakura con picardía haciendo temblar a los dos hombres- ¿Estas preparada?

-Siempre lo estoy- sonrió de igual manera- Oh, ustedes ni se imaginan lo que pasó hace tres años- rio un poco Tomoyo- Pónganse cómodos.

_**Tomoyo POV**_

"_Hace tres años en Noche Buena decidimos que lo pasaríamos en casa con nuestros hijos porque Sakurita y yo teníamos el vientre bastante pronunciado por nuestros segundos hijos. Los muchachos estuvieron de acuerdo._

_Queríamos que sea una fiesta muy especial porque dentro de dos semanas nacería la pequeña mi pequeña ahijada Aiko y dentro de tres mi hijo Haku. No se nos ocurrió nada mejor que preparan una gran cena y bastantes postres._

_Ese no era el problema, lo que ocurría es que por alguna razón Sakurita y yo no dejábamos de discutir y gritar durante todo el día._

_-¡Tomoyo! ¡Devuélveme la sal! – ¡Claro, cuando me des la ensaladera que te pedí hace DOS horas! – ¡Comenzaste otra vez! ¡Ya te dije que lo siento! – ¡Pues yo también siento que no me la pasaras! – ¡Prefiero cocinar con Kero que contigo! – ¡No acabas de decirme eso! ¡Pues tus postres están horribles! – ¡Tu carne es definitivamente peor! – ¡Estas celosa! – ¡Tú estás celosa! – ¡Lo lamento Sakura! – ¡Yo lo lamento Tomoyo!_

_Ambas parecíamos un par de chiquillas locas y no las esposas de dos importantes empresarios en toda Asia. Ellos sabían que las cosas estaban mal porque no discutíamos nunca. Bueno, casi nunca porque mi divina hermanita Sakura y yo terminábamos discutiendo cuando algo nos ponía extremadamente nerviosas. En ese preciso momento no teníamos idea de lo que era pero había algo que nos inquietaba._

_Pasamos el resto de la tarde preparando una decoración hermosa de colores brillantes y luces que hacían que la mansión deje de ser una simple casa y se vea como un hogar lleno de luz y ambiente navideño. No recuerdo bien como empezó nuevamente la discusión pero me veo ahí con Sakura poniendo la mesa y de pronto comenzamos a gritarnos. Fue bastante divertido pero si le preguntan a mi querido Eriol o a Shaoran ellos dirán que fue uno de los peores días de sus vidas…"_

-¿Y como se supone que diríamos lo contrario? ¡Estaban completamente enloquecidas cuando escuchamos los gritos!- Nos reclamó mi esposo con el ceño fruncido- ¿No es verdad Shaoran?

-¿Eh? Pues confieso que por un momento tuve miedo- dijo mi amigo algo abochornado por confesar, de seguro querría matar a mi esposo después- No es común que las mejores amigas griten de esa manera.

-¿Se van a callar o quieren que use la carta del Silencio con ustedes dos?- ¡Dios! Sakurita está divina con ese vestido que le confeccioné, parece una princesa y… ¡Rayos! Me desvié. Me encanta cuando los amenaza. Es obvio que ella no les hará nada pero mantenerlos quietos de esa manera es bastante útil.

-¿En que estaba? ¡Ah! Ya recuerdo.

"_Nuestra discusión inició por un tenedor que estaba mal puesto sobre la mesa. Si esa fui yo. El embarazo nos tenía altamente sensibles y cuando le grité a Sakura comenzó a llorar de manera descontrolada y yo también porque no había sido mi intensión. Los gritos empezaron cuando ella trato de disculparse y yo también y una cosa llevó a la otra y lo que me dijo no me gustó y le respondí. Recuerdo muy bien las locuras que dijimos._

_-¡¿Acaso te volviste loca Tomoyo?! ¡No puedes ser tan cruel! ¡Me dijiste llorona y mírate, también estás llorando! – ¡Es tu culpa Sakura! ¡Yo intenté disculparme y no lo hice tan bien como lo haces tú siempre! ¡Perdón por no ser un imán atrae problemas como tú! – ¡¿Ves?! ¡Ahí van tus reclamos, otra vez! ¡No puedes hacer nada más que quejarte! – ¡¿Me lo dice quien no puede dejar de llorar?! ¡Siempre estás quejándote por todo! ¡No entiendo como Shaoran te soporta! ¡Compadezco al pobre Fai por una madre tan quejumbrosa! – ¡Mis pobres sobrinos tendrán que padecer contigo! ¡Eres fatal! ¡¿Crees que a la pobre Akari le agrada que le pongas todos esos vestidos?! ¡Pues no! – ¡¿Qué es lo que insinúas?! – ¡No insinúo nada! ¡Digo la verdad! – ¡Que a ti no te gusten los vestidos con conejitos no es mi problema! – ¡¿Qué?! ¡Adoro los conejos! ¡Ni siquiera me conoces! – ¡Tú no me conoces! ¡Se supone que somos mejores amigas! – ¡Lo mismo pensaba! – ¡Eres tan terca Tomoyo! - ¡Tú no te quedas atrás Sakura! ¡Mira nada más ese cabello desarreglado! – ¡¿Qué tiene de malo mi cabello?! ¡Deberías cortarte las puntas! – ¡Yo fui esta mañana al estilista! ¡Envidias mi piel porque está suave y fresca! – ¡No! ¡Mi piel es perfecta! ¡Mira tus ojeras, yo ni siquiera tengo unas! – ¡Por lo menos no tendré arrugas a los treinta! – ¡No tendrás arrugas porque te habrás estirado tanto que parecerás una pintura de Picasso! – ¡Por lo menos no me veré como una momia joven! – ¡¿Piensas que eres joven?! ¡No puedes ni saltar una cuerda Tomoyo! – ¡Claro que si puedo! ¡Mírame hacerlo Sakura!..._

_Tal parece que Eriol y Shaoran llevaban un buen tiempo escuchando nuestra absurda discusión porque al momento de provocarnos para saltar la cuerda, y con nuestros enormes vientres, ambos saltaron a detenernos._

_-Esperen un momento, deben estar bromeando ¿Verdad? ¡Sakura te prohíbo que saltes en tu estado!- Shaoran se veía realmente enfadado, parecía como si la vena de su frente fuese a estallar. Es gracioso pensar en eso ahora porque incluso así de molesto se veía divino, sin duda es perfecto para Sakurita._

_-Tomoyo Hiragizawa, ¡Estás chiflada si piensas saltar con mi hijo dentro!- Me gritó ¿Pueden creerlo? Eriol Hiragizawa me dijo loca. Miré a Sakura y como si fuese automático ambas respondimos._

_-¡Cállense de una vez!- E increíblemente lo hicieron. Agradezco que nuestros hijos estuviesen jugando con Wei porque nos hubieran molestado bastante pues realmente era una escena navideña bastante ridícula y además no dejaba de sonar esa cancioncita que cada año ponen en el centro comercial ¿Cómo se llamaba? Algo como Jingle Bell algo, no lo recuerdo, y parecía que nos incitaba a seguir discutiendo. _

_Una vez que los muchachos se encogieron en sus lugares bastante ¿Asustados, podría ser? Miré a Sakura y ella sostuvo la mirada. Pasaron segundos, tal vez minutos y comenzamos a gritar nuevamente._

_-¡Odio a Scrooge, es igual a ti! – ¡Pues tú te pareces al Grinch! – ¡Por lo menos no soy un feo monstruo verde! – ¡¿Ah no?! ¡Eres igual a Mike Wasawsky! – ¡Eres igual de peluda que su amiguito azul! – ¡¿Dijiste que era enorme y peluda?! – ¡Mírate a un espejo Tomoyo! – ¡Hazlo tú primero Sakura! ¡Además yo ya sé que soy divina! – ¡Eso es lo que crees! ¡Mira tus ojos están demasiado juntos! – ¡Tus orejas están chuecas! – ¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡Mis orejas son perfectas! ¡Eres mala! – ¡Tú eres peor! – ¡Tomoyo, me duele! – ¡Sakura! ¡Auch!_

_Y desde ahí comenzó la noche más loca de nuestras vidas. Como si fuese magia las contracciones nos atacaron durante Noche Buena y en medio de una discusión. Miré a Eriol para que me ayudara pero estaba bastante ocupado atendiendo a Shaoran que se había desmayado al ver como Sakurita rompía fuente._

_Cuando logró despertarlo, que fue bastante después, llegamos a la clínica en donde, al parecer, Eriol se puso demasiado nervioso y terminó en el suelo desmayado mientras Shaoran nos sostenía a ambas y pateaba a mi "valiente" esposo que yacía allí tirado._

_La historia en la sala de parto fue similar. Sakura gritaba a Shaoran y este a su lado le rogaba que por favor pujara y tuviera YA al bebé antes de que le quebrara la mano. Cuando yo tuve a Haku mi esposo no quería darme la mano porque la en mi anterior embarazo no pudo moverla en tres semanas así que me tomé de su cabello y ustedes se imaginarán lo que ocurrió, sólo les comentaré que tuvo que cortarse todo el cabello porque le quedó una calva cerca de la nuca._

_Esa sin duda fue una de las mejores navidades que hemos tenido juntos y ahora comprendemos el porqué de las discusiones. Lamentamos que toda nuestra cena haya quedado olvidada pero estoy segura que para nuestros esposos también fue un día inolvidable."_

-Tía Tomoyo, por eso hoy es el cumpleaños de mi hermanita Aiko y mañana el de mi primo Haku- me comentó mi sobrino Fai. Es muy parecido a su padre en ese sentido pero la sonrisa que me regala justo ahora es, indiscutiblemente, igual a la de Sakurita.

-Mami, papi y tío Shaoran son cobardes- Por la manera en que Eriol y Shaoran están mirando a mi pequeña Akari creo que es el momento de salvarlas.

-No son cobardes, sólo no reaccionan bien bajo presión- La verdad es que si son bastante cobardes pero será mejor no decirlo frente a los demás y por la manera en que me miran mejor será callarme.

_**Fin Tomoyo POV**_

Cuando Tomoyo terminó de contar su historia había un silencio abrumador hasta que de pronto Kero y Spinnel comenzaron a reír. Al verse solos decidieron transformarse y bajar a ver que sucedía. Al recordar todas las cosas que habían pasado durante las navidades no fue muy difícil carcajearse y contagiar a todos los demás. Era un montón de risas que inundaban la enorme mansión.

Cuando dejaron de reír, Sakura y Tomoyo habían comenzado a discutir nuevamente.

_-¡No puedes decir que el helado de piña es mejor! – ¡Lo dices porque prefieres el de fresa! – ¡Claro! ¡Porque es mucho mejor! – ¡Estás totalmente equivocada! – ¡No, tú lo estás! – ¡Hazme el favor Sakura! – ¡Hazlo tú Tomoyo! – ¡Dile tú primero que estás embarazada! – ¡No, hazlo tú! ¡No quiero ser yo a la que arrastren!..._

Ni Eriol ni Shaoran parecían haber escuchado porque luego de tantos gritos ignoraron todo a su alrededor y se concentraron en el caminar lento de Wei hasta ellos.

-Jóvenes, su ropa está lista para cuando terminen su baño la cena va a estar lista- sonrió Wei y se volteó para marcharse pero antes de comenzar a caminar los miró y agregó- Felicidades jóvenes, serán muy felices- y se marchó dejando confundido a los muchachos.

Ninguno preguntó nada y sólo se fueron a dar un baño y cambiarse pues tanta discusión e historia los había agotado.

Mientras ellos tomaban el baño en el salón Wei se acercó a las muchachas para evitar que sigan discutiendo.

-Sakura, Tomoyo- dijo el anciano llamando su atención- Pueden dejar de discutir, ya hice su trabajo- sonrió dulcemente- Ahora si me disculpan iré a revisar la cena.

-¡Gracias Wei, eres el mejor!- ambas abrazaron al anciano y luego de los reiterados agradecimientos se marchó a la cocina.

Las dos mujeres sonreían mientras comentaban cuando reaccionarían sus esposos pues no era la primera vez que tardaban en darse cuenta de las cosas.

-¿Cuánto crees que tarden esta vez?- preguntó Sakura riéndose.

-No creo que mucho, la última vez sólo fue un par de horas- agregó Tomoyo riendo sin poder contenerse.

Luego de un par de minutos Wei salió de la cocina para avisar que la cena estaba lista pero antes de poder decir nada se oyó un golpe desde el segundo piso.

-¡Wei anciano traidor, te voy a destruir!- Ese era Eriol que recién caía en cuenta de que su esposa estaba embarazada.

-¡Será mejor que corras Wei, porque cuando te encuentre te mataré!- Y ahí estaba Shaoran despertando del shock de la noticia.

Todos miraron a Wei con compasión porque la última vez que les había dado así una noticia persiguieron, literalmente, por todo Tomoeda.

-A mi favor diré que ellos son bastante despistados para esto- bromeó el anciano y corrió a refugiarse a la cocina antes de que bajen los jóvenes.

Al volver, Shaoran y Eriol traían una expresión que era irreconocible, una mezcla de felicidad y sed de venganza que los conocían bien le llamaban el resultado de las noticias.

-Felicidades cielo, ¡Feliz navidad!- Sakura abrazó a Shaoran y este la besó para luego poner su frente sobre su vientre. Era como una tradición hacer eso para sentirse más cerca de su hijo o hija.

-Gracias por hacerme tan feliz, mi amor- la besó nuevamente y se dirigió a Tomoyo con una sonrisa- Felicidades Tom-Tom.

-Felicidades Shaoran- Respondió Tomoyo y luego miró a su esposo- Era una sorpresa cariño, felicidades.

-Gracias, muchas gracias Tommy, eres sin duda la mejor- la besó y acarició su vientre- Ambas son las mejores- dijo esto incluyendo a Sakura.

-Muchas gracias por alabarnos tanto muchachos pero no sé ustedes, yo muero de hambre- sonrió la castaña- Vamos a comer.

-¡Sí! También muero de hambre- dijo Tomoyo arrastrando a su marido hasta la mesa.

El ambiente se tornó aun más acogedor y lo pasaron entre bromas y felicitaciones a las parejas. Sin duda las Noches Buenas eran especiales en la vida de cada una de esas personas.

Luego de cenar los invitados se fueron a sus habitaciones a descansar, incluidas las señoras de la casa pues sus discusiones las habían agotado. Eriol y Shaoran se sentaron en la sala frente a la chimenea mientras tomaban una copa de vino.

-Estoy comenzando a creer que jamás tendremos una noche buena normal- bromeó Eriol.

-No, probablemente esta sea la más normal que hemos tenido- rio Shaoran.

-Pero sin lugar a dudas sin Tomoyo y Sakura nuestra vida sería aburrida. Son lo mejor que nos podría haber pasado.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo Eriol, sin ellas no podríamos ser tan felices con nuestros hijos. Son sin duda las mejores madres y mejores esposas que podríamos tener.

-Además de divertidas ¡Vaya manera de dar noticias!- el inglés comenzó a reír nuevamente- Sinceramente, si me vuelven a decir que seré padre de esta manera me va a dar un infarto o algo.

-A mi también, creo que nos van a volver locos- el castaños sonrió- Sin su locura navideña, nuestras vidas no serían lo mismo. Sakura y Tomoyo son simplemente increíbles.

-Espero que el bebé que viene sea un niño- dijo divertido el inglés-

-Creo que si son niñas nos volverán locos- bromeó- Con sus madres y hermanas es más que suficiente.

El viejo reloj de Tomoeda anunció que ya era veinticinco de Diciembre. Ambos comenzaron a sonreír.

-Feliz navidad Eriol, sin duda tenemos el mejor regalo del mundo. Las mujeres más maravillosas y unos hermosos hijos.

-Feliz navidad Shaoran, sin duda esta es una de las mejores navidades.

-Oigan ustedes dos ¿Qué hacen despiertos a esta hora?- preguntó Sakura que venía envuelta en su bata, mientras se acomodaba junto a su esposo frente al fuego.

-Nos habíamos preocupado bastante- dijo Tomoyo acomodándose junto a su esposo.

-No se preocupen sólo conversábamos de lo felices que somos con ustedes- respondió Shaoran mientras abrazaba a su esposa- Feliz navidad mi vida- la besó en la frente.

-Feliz navidad cielo- suspiró y recargó su cabeza en su hombro.

-Feliz navidad princesa- Eriol besó a su esposa mientras la acercaba a él.

-Feliz navidad cariño- respondió Tomoyo mientras acariciaba la mano de su esposo.

Y así se quedaron frente al fuego, sentados durante un silencioso instante mientras ambos hombres recordaban los emocionantes momentos que habían vivido hasta entonces. Cuatro vidas unidas por el amor, cuatro vidas unidas por las locuras navideñas.

* * *

_**Nota de la Autora**_

* * *

_¡Hola! Esta es mi primera historia de CCS que escribo y espero que les haya gustado, esta vez me fui por el humor. Espero que no sean crueles :C_

_Al llegar al foro me he encontrado con historias buenísimas y gracias a unas imágenes y Fanfic que he leído me han dado una excelente idea, por lo que, probablemente, a partir de la segunda semana de enero abra una historia de estos personajes. _

_Quiero desearles una feliz navidad y que tengan hermosos momentos este fin de año. Disfruten tanto como les sea posible y pásenlo bien junto a sus seres queridos._

_Bien, sólo les dejo la historia porque es bastante tarde._

_Muchos cariños de la Co-moderadora Nicole :*_


End file.
